What a Moon Say to The Little Star?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Tidak pernah ada kata cinta di antara mereka. Dan keberadaan cincin perak itu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kado untuk kak Rexa Anne. [Tsuki/Yama]


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **What a Moon Say to The Little Star?** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **1.**

Ada kalanya waktu berjalan menjadi begitu lambat dengan kondisi tubuh yang mendadak melemas layaknya jeli. Senyuman yang terlalu sulit untuk disembunyikan. Dan betapa kerasnya usaha menahan air bah yang kini terancam keluar dari pelupuk mata.

Mungkin di kemudian hari ia akan mentertawai kegugupannya. Berkelakar bodoh, seolah-olah yang dulu itu bukan dirinya sama sekali, dan mengejek betapa menggelikannya ia dengan tingkahnya yang lebih menyerupai seorang remaja tanggung yang masih sering merasa kurang percaya diri akan sesuatu.

Namun faktanya, di usia yang kini telah mencapai angka duapuluh enam tahun sekalipun, Yamaguchi Tadashi masih sering menemukan dirinya terlalu mudah gugup untuk banyak hal. Barangkali tentang pekerjaannya; tetangga baru apartemen; reuni bersama alumni Tim Bola Voli Putra Karasuno; atau bisa jadi tentang bagaimana rekan-rekan sekantor Tadashi sendiri yang terlalu sering menggoda pemuda itu dengan candaan murah tentang sahabat jangkungnya yang selalu memasang wajah jemu.

Tsukishima Kei─sebagaimana teman-temannya mengenal pemuda itu, selalu mendapat sambutan heboh ketika dirinya kedapatan menjemput Tadashi ketika jam kerja kantor telah usai. ('Kekasihmu datang menjemput, Yamaguchi- _kun_!', seru mereka kompak). Dan sebanyak apapun Tadashi mencoba mengkonfirmasi hubungannya dengan Kei, itu semua hanya akan berubah menjadi angin lalu. Sama sekali tidak digubris; berakhir dengan Tadashi sendiri yang buru-buru meminta maaf atas kelakuan seluruh rekan kerjanya.

Kendati demikian, tidak sekalipun Tadashi mendengar pemuda itu mengeluh atau barang sedikit saja berkomentar tentang kelakar jahil dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Balasannya hanya berupa sebuah deheman singkat, bersikap begitu apatis dan memilih membahas hal lain. (Tapi kemudian, segala tanda tanya di kepala Tadashi terjawab dengan ini).

Mungkin sebabnya ada pada bagaimana pemuda berkacamata itu memilih kata-kata penuh maksud untuk kalimat yang dilontarkan. Bagaimana cara dirinya memilih satu opsi dari sekian banyak ide yang tercetus spontan dari dalam kepala. Atau betapa manisnya tingkah si jangkung ketika menyodorkan sekotak cincin perak dengan segala ke-(sok)-tidak peduliannya terhadap ocehan orang-orang di sekitar.

Yang manapun barangkali Tadashi tidak berminat untuk peduli. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca sudah menjadi jawaban mutlak dari segala kalimat 'iya, aku bersedia,' yang kemungkinan besar akan dilontarkan ketika seseorang dilamar oleh seorang yang ia sukai.

Bahkan untuk kalimat yang teranti-mainstream sekalipun;

"─mungkin ini terdengar bodoh atau tidak masuk akal. Tetapi," Jeda sejenak. "Aku harap kau mau menyumbangkan cahayamu pada bulan yang bodoh ini, Yamaguchi."

 _Ya_ , Tadashi tertawa pelan. Pada kalimat ajaib seperti itu; _ia terjatuh dengan mudahnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **2.**

Pernah sekali, bagi Tadashi, melihat secara langsung (untuk pertama kalinya) di mana seorang Tsukishima Kei mengaku jatuh cinta.

Azalea merah merupakan bukti konkritnya. Tentang seberapa dalam makna bunga tersebut. Dan pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh si pengirim walau mungkin akan diingkari sebanyak seribu kali.

Hanya bermodalkan tampang ketus dan keluhan masam ketika si kacamata menjenguk Tadashi di rumah sakit ( _"Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan. Kau dan sendirian memang bukan kombinasi yang baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."_ ), juga tentang kewarasan pemuda itu, yang barangkali sedang kerasukan entah setan apa, sampai mau-maunya memberikan satu pot bunga Azalea merah lalu pergi begitu saja dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Rasanya Tadashi tidak berminat menyesal walau tangannya harus dililiti gips selama tujuh hari ke depan. Tidak menyesal harus mengambil cuti panjang selama dua minggu dalam masa penyembuhan lukanya. Atau betapa bosannya dia hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur tanpa diperbolehkan menggunakan tangan kirinya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar.

Azalea merah akan menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka mata; sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat dunia Tadashi selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Bunga yang diberikan oleh Kei, serta dengan sebuah pesan tersirat di dalamnya:

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Untukku._

Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?

"Kau mulai lagi dengan senyumanmu yang bodoh itu." Kei berkomentar tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu duduk dengan satu lengan yang menopang dagu, memperhatikan bagaimana Tadashi yang saat ini tengah disibukan dengan acara menyiram tanaman hias miliknya; terlihat begitu fokus dengan satu-satunya bunga Azalea yang diletakan di pinggir jendela.

"Maaf, Tsukki!" Tadashi tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya… merasa terlalu senang kalau melihat bunga ini. Seperti membuka kembali memori yang menyenangkan?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali," desah Kei, tatapannya terlihat bosan. "Dan _ah_ , harusnya kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama Tsukki. Karena," Ia menampakan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan, menyeka serbuk sari yang menempel pada pipi yang lebih pendek, lalu melanjutkan, "Mulai besok, kau juga akan menjadi Tsukishima, kan?"

Semu merah tersebut tidak berhasil disembunyikan dengan baik. Menyebar pada seluruh wajah Tadashi sehingga membuatnya lebih mirip seperti kepiting rebus yang siap diangkat dari dalam panci.

"Tsukki!"

Setelahnya, ia berseru menahan malu.

* * *

 **.**

 **3.**

Sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa kebersamaan yang telah mereka jalani selama ini akan mengurangi kegugupan yang menjalar ketika mereka _hanya sedang berdua_ saja. Tidak lagi sebagai dua orang sahabat dekat. Tidak juga sebagai patner bermain voli pada sisi lapangan yang sama.

Semuanya telah berubah. Terasa berbeda. 'Kau' dan 'aku' yang berubah menjadi 'kita'. Juga tentang nama belakang yang baru saja disandangnya dari empat jam yang lalu;

Tsukishima Tadashi.

(─dan ia bukan lagi seorang Yamaguchi).

"Kau lelah?"

Tadashi tersenyum lebar sembari menggeleng perlahan. Dibiarkan tubuhnya bersender pada si jangkung yang baru saja ikut bergabung, meluruskan kaki seraya mendongak, mencoba memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk wajah Kei jika ia melihatnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Bukankah lelaki ini sungguh luar biasa? Karena dengan mudahnya membuat Tadashi bertanya-tanya, sekiranya berapa juta kali ia berhasil dibuat terpesona oleh wajah itu? Berapa juta kali tubuhnya mendadak tremor ketika bola mata emas kecoklatannya (yang entah bagaimana selalu memancarkan kejemuan jika sang pemilik sendiri tidak berada dalam mode sarkasme) balas memperhatikan? Juga berapa juta kali suara yang sama berhasil menjadi satu-satunya lagu pengantar tidur terbaik dalam satu dekade ini?

Dan dihitungan ketiga puluh Tadashi memilih untuk menyerah. Tertawa ketika Kei memprotes bahwa bahunya terasa pegal dan menariknya hingga jatuh tertidur di atas paha. Senyum menyebalkan tersungging dengan penuh maksud, sebab awal kedua hidung itu bersentuhan, dilanjutkan dengan ciuman ringan di antara keduanya.

' _Dan Tsukki bertanya apakah aku lelah?_ '

"… Tsukki," Tadashi mendorong bahu Kei menjauh. Ia duduk bersila, menangkup wajah si blonde dan memberikan senyum yang dibalut dengan sedikit keraguan. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Tangkupan itu terlepas seiring keraguan yang terus merayap naik. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi, bingung memulai dari mana sementara mata itu masih menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Kasat akan rasa sayang.

"Kau… uhm, kenapa kau _mau_ menikah denganku? Maksudku, kita sama sekali tidak pernah berpacaran. Dan _uh_ , kau tiba-tiba melamarku begitu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau… uhm, menyukaiku?"

Tadashi tahu pertanyaannya pasti akan terdengar sangat bodoh. Dalam rentang satu bulan setelah lamaran itu, _kenapa baru sekarang?_ Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Atau tepatnya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak pernah ada kata cinta di antara mereka; tidak pernah tersebut. Bahkan menetapkan hubungan dalam status pacaran pun juga tidak pernah.

(Semuanya mengalir bagaikan aliran sungai dari hulu ke hilir. Setiap pesan yang tersirat, juga beberapa tingkah yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Tapi bagi Tadashi, ia juga ingin, setidaknya sekali saja, mendengar kata itu. Secara langsung, secara lugas).

"… apa kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Kei perlahan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius, sementara Tadashi terserang panik dibuatnya. "Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, apa itu akan mengganggumu?"

Kebodohan pertama yang dibuat Tadashi adalah tidak memprediksi kemungkinan jika ia akan ditanyai seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas tanpa membuat Kei salah paham. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin hari pertamanya runyam hanya gara-gara kesalah pahaman.

"A-a─aku─"

"Menurutmu, apa teman akan berciuman?"

"Eh?"

Hening mendominasi setelah itu. Tadashi mengerutkan kening, tidak paham dengan apa yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Kei.

"Ada seseorang yang berkata padaku, bahwa teman tidak berciuman." Kei merunduk, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengelus pipi Tadashi. "Dan setelah aku menciummu pertama kali di perpustakaan kota empat tahun yang lalu, apa kau masih menganggapku hanya sekedar seorang teman?"

Ia mengatakannya dengan tenang, senyum kecil yang bermain, lalu mendapat balasan berupa semu merah akibat teringat kejadian itu. Tadashi mengaku ia sempat kalut, bertanya-tanya apakah saat itu Kei sedang mabuk atau mungkin terlalu lelah dengan tes ujian akhirnya.

(Ciuman mereka bermula tanpa satu orang pun yang sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hidung yang saling beradu dan permukaan bibir yang menempel ringan. Kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi panas, ketika Kei memutuskan menyerah dan dengan frustasi menahan tengkuk Tadashi, mengeksplor mulut kawannya. Dan setelah kejadian itu juga, Kei kerap menciumnya kembali tanpa peringatan. Sekian kali membawanya menuju surga, dan sekian kali pula membuatnya nyaris menangis kebingungan).

"Kau… menyukaiku," Tadashi kemudian memutuskan sembari tersenyum lebar. Menikmati afeksi yang diberikan oleh Kei ketika tangan lelaki itu masih mengelus pipi kanannya. "Sangat menyukaiku?"

"Ya." Balasnya. "Tepatnya, amat sangat menyayangimu."

Dan keduanya kemudian terlarut kembali dalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini lebih menuntut, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok. Kei membawanya tidur terlentang di atas ranjang, sementara bibir keduanya masih tertaut dalam. Saling memagut, mengekplorasi satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berminat untuk mengalah.

"A-ah~ Tsukki,"

Kei melepaskan pagutannya, menatap Tadashi dengan satu alis terangkat naik. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku begitu. Tadashi?" komentarnya. "Kau juga seorang 'Tsukki' sekarang."

" _Uh_ , aku…" Tadashi gelagapan. "Uhm, Kei?"

Seringaian tercetak jelas, menunjukan kepuasannya terhadap panggilan itu. Kei lalu menelusup ke leher Tadashi, memberikannya sebuah _kissmark_ tebal sampai si empunya melenguh pelan.

"Tadashi," Kei melepas kacamatanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkanmu sekarang?"

Lagi, semburat merah membayangi wajah Tadashi. Ia mengangguk pelan, memberi persetujuan lewat bisikan. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu, Kei kembali menciuminya. Memberi tanda di setiap kulit yang terekspos, meraba tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Desahan dan erangan mengalun bagai dentingan sempurna sebuah piano. Libido yang mengental, juga cakaran pada punggung tidak dipedulikan. Entah sejak kapan keduanya bertelanjang badan. Dan entah sudah berapa kali bibir bengkak itu menyebut nama Kei tanpa kenal lelah.

"Kei, aaahhh!"

Ketika titik terdalamnya tertumbuk berkali-kali, jeritan nikmat terdengar keras. Titik-titik sensitifnya kembali dipermainkan, dan beberapa hujaman lagi sukses membuat tubuhnya melengkung dan menumpahkan cairan ereksi. Begitu pula dengan milik Kei di dalam dirinya. Terasa hangat; membuat tubuh Tadashi bergidik penuh kebahagiaan.

Kemudian, nafas keduanya beradu. Saling tersenyum, menumpahkan kasih sayang tanpa batas. Dikecupnya kening Tadashi, berbisik lirih di dekat telinganya lalu memeluk sang terkasih dengan erat.

"Terima kasih," Jeda sejenak. "Terima kasih karena mau menjadi satu-satunya bintang dalam duniaku."

 **.  
**

 **END**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **a/n:** Kado spesial buat Kak **Rexa Anne** dengan prompt: Malam Pertama. Maaf jadinya sekedar lewat, diri ini ternyata lagi mode nganu. Kalau TsukiYamanya OOC, maafkan juga, huhuhu.

Alurnya juga gak jelas banget, ya? Niatnya bikin makin ke bawah makin ngejelasin tentang kisah cinta mereka. Selalu gatel ngebayangin, gimana kalau Tsukkinya asal lamar Yams aja tanpa pacaran lebih dulu? Jadilah seperti ini, mhuehe.

Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan beberkan lewat review. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan untuk membaca, apa lagi sampai meninggalkan feed back. Buat Kak Rexa, selamat ulang tahun! (telat, neng!) Dan maafkan kegajean kado dari Tacho ini /disepak/

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[March 16, 2017]**


End file.
